encuentro explosivo serie encuentros 1
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Encuentro Explosivo Lizzie Lynn Lee "¿Alguna vez has conocido a un hombre y la atracción instantánea era tan feroz que, a primera vista, querías saltar sobre él?" Así parte la historia de Bella Swan, ella es una diseñadora de interiores que debe redecorar la oficina del millonario Edward Cullen. En cuanto se conocen por primera vez, el encuentro es explosivo.


**Advertencia: Esta historia corta contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y lenguaje adulto que algunos pueden encontrar ofensivo, por lo que no es apropiado para los jóvenes lectores. Por favor almacene este archivo con prudencia, en un lugar en el cual no puedan tener acceso menores de edad.**

**esta historia no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes de stephany meyer la histotia es de Lizzie Lynn Lee yo solo la adapte**

¿Alguna vez has conocido a un hombre y la atracción instantánea era tan feroz que, a primera vista, querías saltar sobre él?

Bueno, yo sí. Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y soy una diseñadora de interiores por oficio. El hombre del cual hablo es mi cliente. Edward Cullen, también conocido como Señor Millonario, y uno de los solteros más codiciados en Miami. Es un magnate de los bienes raíces, se rumorea que es muy elusivo, un dolor en el culo de la realeza, y es famoso por su comportamiento inquietante. Él contrató a mi compañía para redecorar la oficina de su casa, y

como socia superior de la firma, fui enviada para complacer los caprichos del señor Cullen.

Al momento de posar mis ojos en él, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un calor febril me llegó apresuradamente hasta la cabeza. Antes de que

cualquier cosa se registrara por completo en mi mente, mi cuerpo respondió a mi recién descubierto objeto del deseo con un desenfreno total que yo nunca antes había experimentado. Mis pezones se apretaron. Mi coño se cerró. Estaba mojada con necesidad. No soy una ninfómana, claro está. Usualmente, me toma un buen juego previo para quedar así de húmeda, pero este hombre agitaba este tipo de fuego en mí simplemente con mirarme. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero provocó que mi sangre hirviera.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí mucho antes que reconociera mi presencia en la habitación. Se sentó detrás de su antiguo escritorio de Luis XV, escrutándome con sus ojos de halcón. No sé si él se sintió de la misma manera que yo, pero vi fuego quemando en sus ojos también. Incluso sin decir una palabra, simplemente supe que la química entre nosotros explotó como la pólvora.

Realmente absurdo, ya que éramos desconocidos. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que sucedió entre nosotros se sentía muy correcto.

_"Señorita Swan".

Cullen se levantó desde su asiento para darme la

bienvenida.

_"Es un placer conocerla al fin. Admiro su trabajo en el Plaza. Es absolutamente magnífico".

Su voz era ronca, seductora y articulada, muy culta, teñida con algún acento europeo no identificado. Muy sexy. Su postura alta y

musculosa se alzaba sobre mí mientras me enderezaba y estrechaba su mano.

_"Gracias, señor. También es un placer conocerlo".

Al instante en que nuestras pieles se tocaron, corrientes eléctricas sin sentido se apoderaron de cada una de mis venas. Mi coño se apretó desesperadamente otra vez y derramé crema. Su agarre era firme y posesivo.

No dejó ir mi mano de inmediato. Diablos, yo tampoco quería soltar la suya.

Pero segundos pasaron entre nosotros sin que una palabra fuera dicha, y comenzaba a parecer ridículo e incómodo. Aclaré mi garganta y le lance una

sonrisa tímida. Se sobresaltó, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y me dejó ir. Podía jurar que el hombre se sonrojó.

_"Por favor, tome asiento".

_"Gracias".

Me senté en la silla frente a él y saqué el portafolio de mi maletín.

_"¿Creo que habló con mi jefe y él me dijo que usted está interesado en redecorar la oficina de su casa?"

Cullen no me respondió. Continuaba mirándome como si quisiera comerme viva.

_"Sí", murmuró finalmente, su mano se movía de forma ligera en un pequeño gesto.

_"Estoy cansado de tanta madera en esta habitación. Estaba pensando en algo simple, minimalista. Moderno y limpio".

_"Entonces puede que le guste lo que tengo en mente, señor Cullen".

Una sonrisa atrevida se cernía en la esquina de sus labios.

_"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene en mente, señorita Swan? Estoy dispuesto a todo".

Pestañee.

_"Estilo minimalista. Zen".

"Ah".

Lucía decepcionado al no morder su anzuelo. Bueno, para ser honesta. No soy muy coqueta. Y en segundo lugar, Cullen es el cliente VIP de mi firma. Si jodía esto, podía darle un dulce beso de despedida a mi trabajo. Mi mano temblaba mientras revolvía entre las páginas de mi portafolio. Quería derretirme bajo su aguda mirada.

_"Hice este tema para un cliente en Osaka. Simple, aunque elegante. Muy Zen".

Cullen se levantó de su asiento otra vez y se paró a mi lado. Se quedó detrás de mí con una mano en mi silla y la otra en mi portafolio. Su aliento

caliente encendió mi nuca. Mi corazón galopaba con más fuerza. Me sentía nerviosa, como una colegiala con un enamoramiento.

_"Muy Zen, sin duda", estuvo de acuerdo. El roce de su voz quemó cada fibra de mi ser.

Me giré hacia él.

_"Yo t-tengo…" antes de poder terminar mi frase, Cullen me besó. Aplastó su boca en la mía, sofocándome con un duro y codicioso beso

hambriento. Gemí y le devolví el beso con la misma ferocidad. Pasó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome. Rompió el beso, con sus ojos encendidos.

_"Dios, ¿lo sentiste también?"

Murmuré sin mucha inteligencia.

_"Sí".

Gruñó como una bestia. Sucedió tan rápido, que apenas pude comprender que me había arrastrado hasta su escritorio, atrapándome bajo su peso. Arrancó mi

blusa y me quitó el sujetador. Su mano se posó en mi pecho, apretándome tan fuerte que me dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. Me estremecí cuando su

boca se pegó en mi pezón. Sus dientes me mordieron, su lengua giró alrededor de mi aureola, su boca succionó con vehemencia. Dios, un grito casi se

expulsó de mi garganta, pero fui capaz de mantenerlo en el último momento. No quería que su personal se enterara de lo que estábamos haciendo. Los

dedos de mis pies se curvaron del impacto por lo que me hacía. Su boca era peligrosa. Su lengua era diabólicamente malvada. Él me quemó con cada

movimiento de su lengua, mamándome con su boca, incinerando las últimas hebras de mi cordura hasta volverlas cenizas. Se desplazó de pecho a pecho

como si no pudiera decidirse qué era lo que quería del buffet de postres. Le clavé las uñas en el cuero cabelludo mientras que él continuaba arrasando

conmigo. Me sacudió, retorció, me golpeteó como un caleidoscopio de placer que me acunaba en su firme agarre. Apenas era conciente mientras él me

desnudaba desde la cintura para abajo. Sus manos hicieron su magia, provocando que mi falda y bragas desaparecieran de la vista. Las sentí bajo

mis tobillos. Me mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder evitar gritar. Las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de mis muslos interiores, una mano ahuecaba mi fuente de calor. Sintió mi concha empapada. Le oí ronronear de placer. Soltó mi pezón con un chasquido fuerte, su voz temblaba de deseo mientras susurraba.

_"Joder, nena, eres malditamente caliente".

Cullen rozó sus labios con los míos,

_"Figurativa y literalmente".

Él abrió los labios de mi vulva y enterró un dedo dentro de mí. Me puse rígida mientras me frotaba con tanta precisión que solo un talentoso aficionado del

sexo podría dominar, golpeándome en mi lugar especial y encendiendo un nuevo fuego dentro de mí. _"¿Estás siempre tan mojada también?"

Pasé mis dedos alrededor de su cabello, cerrando y abriendo mis puños. El placer me lanzaba hasta el borde.

_"No", confesé. "Usualmente no suelo estar

tan descarada".

Su diversión llego como un bufido.

_"¿Estás mojada por mí, gatita?"

_"Me quemo por ti".

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante mi declaración, llameando. Sacó su dedo de mí y enderezó su postura. Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

_"Voy a follarte tan fuerte, que no recordarás ni tu nombre".

_"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

_"Es una promesa".

Su polla se liberó cuando empujó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo. Era grueso y largo, y su cabeza era tan grande que no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada. Alcé la mano para acariciarlo, pero Cullen detuvo a mitad de camino mis muñecas.

_"No lo creo. Soy yo quien dirige este espectáculo".

_"Yo solo…"

Su boca aplastó la mía, amortiguando mi objeción. Y mi grito. Se metió dentro de mí un instante más tarde, tomándome desprevenida. En un segundo me

sentí tan vacía y necesitada, y al siguiente, su pene me rasgó hasta abrirme, arponeándome con la cabeza de su gorda polla y su aún más grueso eje,

presionando hasta el cuello del útero, sacando mi aliento de los pulmones.

Rompí mi boca en él, dando rienda suelta a mi propio grito. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atras, al mismo tiempo en que Cullen intentaba envainar su pene

completamente dentro de mí. Dolor y placer estallaron en mi coño. No creía que pudiera tomar más de lo que él ya había empujado. Era enorme. Todo en relación a él era grande, musculoso y... grande. Aunque de alguna manera, se las arregló. Lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando fue capaz de enterrar su erección en toda mi inadecuadamente apretada concha. Sus bolas se presionaban en contra de mi perineo, su oscuro vello contra mi clítoris, y su

palpitante polla en mis profundidades, tan caliente, tan ajena, tan buena, y tan bienvenida. Él me miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

_"¿Qué?" me hallaba aturdida, parte de mis neuronas no se encontraban trabajando como deberían. Exhalé lentamente.

_"Hace un tiempo", confesé. "Hace un largo tiempo".

_"Estás apretada", gimió con voz ronca. "Me encanta".

A mí también me encantó. La sensación era increíble. Mi coño se apretó en su eje, aún protestando su asalto. Su verga tembló. Me lanzó una sonrisa del tipo secreta.

_"Y estás cremosa. Mierda. Te sientes celestial".

Él aplastó su boca en la mía nuevamente y me folló como si estuviera demente. Gemí en éxtasis mientras se lanzaba y daba un tirón, empujó y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, tan violento como pudo; brutal y primitivo. Me aferré a él y envolví mis piernas

alrededor de su cintura, tratando de ajustarme a sus embestidas. El placer se acumuló como una tormenta lista para estrellarse.

Con un gruñido salvaje, me arrinconó en su escritorio y se estrelló contra mí con golpes lo suficientemente poderosos como para dejarme moretones por varios días. Pero no me importaba. Quité mi boca de la suya y jadeé.

_"Más fuerte", supliqué. "Fóllame más fuerte".

Maldijo y me dio lo que yo quería. Me jodió con otra docena de golpes cuando el clímax me arrastró a su paso sin misericordia. Acabé. Larga y duramente.

Tan fuerte, que vi estrellas ante mis ojos.

Cullen no se detuvo, todavía follándome con penetraciones feroces hasta que un segundo orgasmo me tendió una emboscada otra vez. Él acabó conmigo en esta ocasión, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido mientras se vertía dentro de mí.

Cuando todo terminó, me sentí como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Habría colapsado si ya no estuviera apoyada sobre mi espalda.

_"Dios", jadeó Cullen. "Eso fue asombroso".

_"No es broma".

Se retiró de mi interior y se arregló los pantalones.

_"Muy bien. ¿Dónde estábamos?" Frunció en ceño. "Tema Zen. Eso lucirá excelente en mi oficina.

Demonios, quiero que redecores toda mi casa. Te mostraré mi dormitorio la próxima vez. Mi cama, especialmente. Y, oh..." pausó mientras me observaba

tomar mis ropas dispersas. Seguido de una sonrisa traviesa. "No necesitas tus braguitas, cariño. No mientras estés conmigo"

**y que tal espero les halla gustado espero sus review muchas gracias chicas/os besos**


End file.
